


Stage Four: Serious

by Flower_In_The_Bloom



Series: Merthur Party 2013 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dates, Love, M/M, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_In_The_Bloom/pseuds/Flower_In_The_Bloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur go on a date, the Knights tease as knights do and Camelot seem to be accepting as well. Merthur Party 2013: Prompt 4 "Arthur and Merlin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stage Four: Serious

**Author's Note:**

> For Merthur Party 2013 Day 4, Prompt 4 "Arthur and Merlin"
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the shortness, wasn’t sure what else to add, tomorrow’s will make up for it.

**Stage Four: Serious**

 

It was a wonderful afternoon, Arthur was free of all of his duties and Merlin had the day off. So naturally, they decided to go on a bit of a date.

 

Arthur first approached Merlin about it early that day, he was skeptical but soon gave in and agreed. 

 

Merlin collected everything they needed, and Arthur made sure that no one would realize they were gone. It was an hour or so into the afternoon when they finally reached their destination, a lake far enough from Camelot that no one would run across them and close enough to be able to get back quickly if they needed to.

 

They had brought along a bit of food, and had decided to not bring anything to sit on, they would just find a soft spot on the ground.

 

They decided to sit close to the edge of the lake, it was the softest spot, although it was a little wet that didn’t bother Merlin or Arthur.

 

They began to talk about the little things. What the people thought of Merlin and Arthur’s new relationship, the knights, and just anything they felt they wanted to talk about. There was a lot of laughing, hand holding, some good old banter that they just couldn’t stop doing. To top it all off, they would kiss every ten or so minutes, some swift pecks on the lips and some long drawn out kisses that made Merlin’s knees weak and Arthur’s head to spin.

 

The kisses were always pleasant, soft and loving, and they never seemed to be satisfied, always going in for more. Merlin’s lips were the softer of the pair, Arthur’s rough, sometimes chapped. They both loved the combination.

 

They took out the sandwiches they had packed, and slowly chewed on them, laying down, staring up at the sky. They decided to point out clouds and say what they looked like. Currently Merlin was pointing out a cloud that looked like a cat chasing a ball of yarn.

 

Arthur laughed, and pointed at a different cloud, “That one looks like a knight.” a smile spread across his face.

 

“Looks like you,” Merlin whispered. Arthur looked over at Merlin and grinned.

 

Arthur pointed at a cloud that looked like a donkey, “Now, _that_ looks like you.”

 

“Oy,” Merlin yelled, but laughed, pulling Arthur over and kissing him, the longest, sweetest and smoothest kiss they had shared that day.

 

\-----break-----

They returned to Camelot a little while after the sun went down. No one was outside when they reached Camelot, except for a few drunks. They parted ways before crossing the gate into the castles courtyard. Arthur smiled at Merlin when they departed, Merlin returning an equally goofy smile. It had been one of the nicest days of Merlin’s life, and he was looking forward to more.

 

\-----break-----

 

The next day the Knights berated the two about why they were gone all day yesterday. All Merlin and Arthur did was give each other a knowing look and chuckle silently.

 

The Knights all glanced at each other knowingly and they all spoke amongst themselves quietly, all the while Merlin and Arthur stood watching them curiously.

 

Gwaine grinned then turned around to them with a smile, “So, we were just talking, and we were wondering, when’s the wedding?”

 

Merlin and Arthur gaped at them, and they glanced at each other. Merlin was the first to speak, “What - what makes you think......”

 

The knights laughed, Percival spoke up first, “I say it’s in the next month, look at you two, you’ve only been properly dating for about a week now and you look like you’ve been dating for years, for all we know you have.” The rest of the knights laughed.

 

“Haha, very funny,” Arthur said, not amused, he grabbed Merlin on the shoulder, “come on Merlin, let’s leave before they get anymore ideas.” Merlin and Arthur walked away, all the while the Knights laughed their heads off.

 

\-----break-----

 

_Camelot POV_

 

Although the boys didn’t realize it, the people of Camelot did notice when their ruler and his fateful servant were gone, and they had a good idea why.

 

Word spread fast of Merlin and Arthur’s relationship, and there were two sides, those who agreed and those who disagreed.

 

Those who disagreed with the relationship were all elders who were around longer for Uthers rein, and disagreed with a boy/boy relationship. Those who agreed were around less during Uther’s rein and were ready for some change.

 

The people knew when they didn’t see the two around that they were away, and when they noticed that the Knights were still around they suspected what the two boys were up to. This caused much talk between everyone, some predictions and much laughter in bars and such. 

It seemed though that Camelot had taken their relationship well, and were accepting. Although some felt it was weird, they were happy that change was starting to reach Camelot, and their King looked happier than ever, which they all agreed was an added bonus.


End file.
